fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
The Lady Knight
The Lady Knight (レディナイト Redi naito) is an anime created by MikuHatsune145. It tells the story of a princess who doesn't care about marrying a prince and wants to become a knight instead. Plot Sofia Lionheart is a princess who is the heiress of her family's british kingdom, she has to study, learn good manners and be as beautiful and soft-spoken as possible. Her parents wants her to have a fiancé and marry and take the throne, but Sofia is sixteen and doesn't care about all these "futilities" and prefers fencing. She wants to prove women are strong and so wants to be a knight and have her own army. Her mother ignores that and forces her to take lessons about good manners and other "futilities". When her father tragically dies succumbing to his sickness, someone has to take over his army of knights. Her mother searches for a general who could run the Lionheart army the same way the King did. Sofia who took fencing lessons from her father and having seen him more than once training his army of knights, decides to take over her father's army. The knights mocks her and her mother does not supports her, but she ignores that and provokes a knight in a duel. Thinking he will overpower her easily, he attacks first but she easily throws his sword away with her rapier after several swings. Proving them wrong, she becomes the army's general and wants to prove that she -a girl- can be as good as a man is. Characters *Sofia Lionheart Sofia is the princess of the Lionheart kingdom, one of the most prestigious, rich and big royal family of Britain, she has to take her mother's queen and so takes lessons to become a good queen. She took fencing lessons from her father who preferred big swords over thin ones, the opposite of Sofia who choses rapiers, which she finds more elegant. She doesn't care about having a fiancé and marrying, she wants to prove that girls are not weak. The Lionheart possesses an ability only known to pass onto the family's descendants and none other: they can manipulate fire with a red shade more deep than fire itself. It is said that this fire can consume the life of everything. Sofia learns to use this ability with care, having learning to control these devastating flames since her childhood, she has a good control over it. She can combine her sword mastery with her flames, making her a powerful opponent. Sofia is a strong willed girl with great ambitions. *Ashley Cavendish Ashley is Sofia's best friend, they got along very well the first time they met, Ashley referenced Sofia as "the pretty girl with hair and eyes deeper than fire". She is the princess of the Cavendish family, the second big family of the Elemental Nobility (which are the four families with an ability corresponding to an element). She uses pure water as her element and is not that good fencing despite having herself a sword and that's why she asks Sofia to give her fencing lessons. They are both good friends with the princess and prince of the other two families (O'Callaghan and Russell) and the four families who all are in a good will. She agrees on Sofia's will to prove that girls are strong. Locations Add your section here Trivia Add your section here Category:MikuHatsune145 Category:Fan Anime Category:Fantasy